Gwyn
The white came aboard the ship to find food and entertainment for a day, but unlike anything she had exoected she found a permanent source of food to still her hunger aboard the ship. She decided to stay, to see wether she could fit aboard the strange ship's daily life. Now offered a job down in engineering to make herself useful, she found herself saved from all the horribly noisy people upstairs and decided to take on the offer of becomming Jacob his assistant Talents and Skills * playing cat-paws. She is very skilled at straying away from subjects she is unwilling to talk about and using others to get the things she desires, almost always avoiding a direct confrontation. * Seduction. As is natural to the whites they are pretty much able to get whoever they want. Only the ones already deeply in love have a resistance against the whites natural skills Weapons * A black staff with feathers hanging on both ends. it can be seperated into two smaller weapons to be dual-wielded. (present from Sapphire ) Combat Skills and Abilities * Martial combat with a staff * Draining her targets energy away at touch, though is is only possible upon the opponent either expressing very strong emotions or the victim allowing this to happen. Education and Intelligence Background While her parents taught her nature and lore it was life and living that taught her the nature of men, how to play upon it and to ensure one's satefy, wishes and needs. Gwyn has spend time learning to read and basic calculations yet when it comes to intensive thinking other then manipulating others into doing her bidding she lacks capability. Now on the Ship she is learning under Jacob the ways of the engineer Goals Short term: To still the constant hunger. Long term: To find a goal in life apart from wandering around and fighting to stay alive, to find a purpose that has so long been denied. To find a way to be by one's side without slowly killing him off. Personality Even though originally not much of a people person, she has her special needs. Depicting herself as a strong, clever and seductive female she finds her way with and around people, casually avoiding those that are of no value to her and easily sliding her way into the paths of the people she does want to spend time with. Weaknesses * Hunger. when she has not eaten she will become grumpy and moody but above all dangerous to those around her. * Long-distance weapons such as rifles. While she is strong in a hand to hand she has no defense against anything ranged. * Love. Actually loving someone and caring for them is something she is not very good at. Beliefs Only the luck one makes for him or herself. Appearance Gwyn is 5'6 tall, has long red hair. Before comming on board she always wore it in a braid yet after the mission in Regazya she has taken to wearing it loose as well whenever she pleases. Her clothes are usually quite revealing yet cover everything that need to be covered and with an exception of jackets she likes her shoulders and her belly to be revealed. Also she prefers blacks and whites to wear, not really taking to more earthy tones. As a heritage from the old race, Gwyn has a pair of pointy ears sticking out of her hair, grey, sharp eyes and a pale skin tone with pink-ish lips, standing out and giving her a very loving appearance Relationships Parents Unknown. Whites are kept away from their families and raised by another. Partner None Children None Friendships [[Jacob Jenkinson|'Jacob']]''' : '''One of the first people to know and apreciate her for what she is, Gwyn is able to see him as a friend instead of prey or just a playtoy. Background As was normal amongst the Whites, she was not raised by her parents but instead by family. Her line was one of the eldest of the Whites and therefor they held loads of land and in the shadows controlled a whole line of companies all over Morpheus. As Whites were born and not made like the Reds and the Blacks there were very few White childs, but they were also more resemblant of the original species when it came to their appearances. Whites stopped growing and ageing between a physical age of 16 and 20, giving them an eternal youthly appearance.